totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
6. Bitwa kapel!
Chris: Poprzednio w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki... Na wyspie odbyła się Olimpiada. Z początku świetnie szło Kometom, które prowadziły już 2-1. Później nieoczekiwanie zrobiło się 2-3 i bliżej wygranej były Błyskawice, jednak potknięcie Steve’a w triathlonie doprowadziło do wygranej Komet. W ciągu Olimpiady dwukrotnie przegrywały Błyskawice, przez co z wyspą pożegnali się Sally i Zeke. Dzisiaj znów mamy dla naszych zawodników nowe zadania. Nie możecie tego przegapić! To są Wyzwania... Totalnej... Porażki... Na śniadaniu Chris: Czołem obozowicze! Smakuje śniadanie? Joe: No wiesz... MC: No co?! Joe: Eeeee, no dobre, jak zawsze... MC: Niewdzięcznicy! A ja haruję jak wół! Chris: Pewnie się zastanawialiście, dlaczego akurat was wybraliśmy do programu. Charlie: No tak. A co? Chris: Chodziło w dużej mierze o wasze zdolności muzyczne, bo dziś wystartujecie w..........Bitwie Kapel!!! Drake: Uoooo!!! I o to chodzi brachu! Megan: Mam nadzieję, że dadzą mi szansę. Chciałabym się wykazać... Chris: Macie cały dzień na przygotowania. Spotykamy się wieczorem na placu głównym, gdzie stanie scena. Colin: A jakie są zasady zwycięstwa? Chris: No cóż... Będziemy głosować ja, szef i nasz tajemniczy ekspert muzyczny. Wszyscy: Violet: A kto nim będzie? Chris: Dowiecie się wieczorem. Na razie się przygotujcie. Powodzenia! Julie: No nareszcie! Coś czułam, że się takie zadanie pojawi. Violet: Mam nadzieję, że to będzie James Hetfield. Uwielbiam Metallicę... Komety Sami: OK., czas zacząć. To kto się zgłasza? Max: Grywam na gitarze... Drake: Ej, ziom ja też. Czadowo! Max: No ale basowej. Drake: Też spoko! Violet: Ja się wezmę za drugą gitarę. Może być, Drake? Drake: Jasne. Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz grać. Violet: Jeszcze sporo o mnie nie wiesz... Sami: A więc mamy dwie gitary i bas. A perkusja? Willie (nieśmiało): No ja mogę... Sami: O rany! Serio umiesz? A pokażesz? Willie: Jasne... Willie siada za perkusją i wygrywa solówkę Gingera Bakera. Willie: To jak, mogę wziąć udział?... Sami: Jeszcze się pytasz? Jasne! No ale nie mamy wokalu. Max: Przecież ty możesz! Max: No......podobno świetnie śpiewasz.... Sami nuci pod prysznicem. Przypadkiem obok przechodzi Max i wszystko słyszy. Niestety zahipnotyzowany śpiewem wpada na krzak. Zanim Sami zdąża wyjść i sprawdzić, Max już się ulatnia... Sami: No....dobra. Postaram się nie zawieść. A reszta ma nam kibicować. Chad: No super... Colin: Dla drużyny wszystko! Chad: Akurat muzyczne zadanie mi nie pasuje. Czemu nie ma jakiegoś konkursu na ładną twarz? Claire: Lilly, przemyślałam propozycję i chyba się zgodzę. Lilly: Świetnie! Trzymaj się mnie, a nie odpadniesz. Claire: W grupie zawsze raźniej. Jakoś chyba nie pasuję do reszty Komet... Błyskawice Vanessa: No, Błyskawice! Przyłóżmy się tym razem! Przegraliśmy już 3 odcinki z rzędu! Jako kapitan muszę... Josie: Zaraz! Kto cię ogłosił kapitanem? Vanessa: Tak się składa, że nasz pan sportowiec zawalił tę fuchę. Ja mam chyba najlepsze kwalifikacje, by być kapitanem. No chyba, że ktoś ma ochotę ze mną rywalizować. Tak myślałam... Vanessa: To było do przewidzenia. Tylko ja naprawdę się nadaję na bycie kapitanem w tej drużynie. A jeszcze, jak poprowadzę naszych do zwycięstwa, to będą mi jeść z ręki... Vanessa: Więc ja zgłoszę się pierwsza. Mogę grać na gitarze i śpiewać. Ktoś jest przeciw? Megan: Może być, ale ja chcę grać na drugiej. Vanessa: Nie ma sprawy Meg. A reszta? Josie: Bas! Bas! Bas! Moja miłość! Julie: A ja chętnie zajmę się tym cacuszkem . Charlie: No to mi zostaje perkusja... Żartuję! Zgłaszam się do bębnów! Vanessa: No to mamy skład. Zagramy coś ostrego, żebym mogła zagrać jakąś solówkę. Megan: Nawet nie spytała reszty o zdanie. Vanessa jest kapitanem ledwo od wczoraj, a już się rządzi... Coś mi się wydaje, że ona wcale nie jest taka fajna... Ale mam już plan... Tuż przed koncertem Megan: Hej Charlie! Słyszałeś? Vanessa zmieniła plan. Gramy co innego... Megan znajduje wszystkich oprócz Vanessy i mówi im to samo. Vanessa (do siebie): O rany... Mam nadzieję, że wszystko wyjdzie dobrze. Wielki koncert Chris: Witam wszystkich zebranych w naszym amfiteatrze oraz przed telewizorami! Za chwilę rozpoczniemy, ale najpierw czas zaprosić muzycznego gościa..........David Bowie!!! Autor takich hitów, jak Space Oddity, Ashes To Ashes czy Rebel Rebel jest dziś z nami. Będzie oceniał wasze występy. Gotowi więc? Na początek Komety! Sami: No to dajemy! Rozbrzmiewają pierwsze dźwięki „Back In Black” autorstwa AC/DC. Świetna gra dwóch gitar przykuwa uwagę naszego eksperta, ale perkusja i bas nie zostają w tyle. W końcu wchodzi Sami. Sami (śpiewa): Back in black, I hit the sack, I’ve been too long, I’m glad to be back, yes I’m, let loose from the noose... Colin: O! Nieźle jej idzie! Koncert trwa dalej. W dalszych partiach upust swojemu talentowi daje Drake. Jego solówka przykuwa uwagę eksperta, ale nie tylko... Claire: Hej Lilly, patrz jak Drake’owi świetnie idzie. Lilly: No nawet nieźle... Claire: Wow. Nigdy tak bardzo mnie Drake nie fascynował, ale teraz czuję, jakbym znała go od dawna... Dziwne uczucie... Utwór dobiega końca. Jeszcze koncertowe zakończenie Williego i koniec. Brawa na widowni. Chris: Mocne! Brawo Komety! Teraz popatrzmy na oceny: * Ja – 9/10 * MC - 7/10 * David - 8/10 Chris: A więc 24 punkty! Błyskawice musicie naprawdę nam zaimponować, aby wygrać. Vanessa: O to się nie martw... Moment później Joe: A teraz Błyskawice! Vanessa: No, niech będzie dobrze... Wbrew oczekwaniom Vanessy, że zacznie się z wykopem, na scenę wchodzi Megan z gitarą akustyczną. Vanessa: Co ona wyprawia?! Rozbrzmiewają pierwsze dźwięki i nie jest to zaplanowany przez Vanessę utwór Iron Maiden, tylko wstęp do „Stairway To Heaven” Led Zeppelin. Megan zaczyna śpiewać. Vanessa za sceną się gotuje, ale wie, że nic nie może teraz zrobić. Megan (śpiewa): There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven... MC: Hej! To mój ulubiony utwór Zeppelinów! W myśl zasady, że Show Must Go On, Vanessa wychodzi i gra swoje partie, a nawet solówkę. Świetnie Julie i Josie, a i Charlie też daje radę. Finałowe dźwięki, zapada ciemność, brawa z widowni. Nawet od Komet! Chris: Brawo! Brawo! Poszło wam doskonale! Czekajcie, sprawdzę wyniki... A co tu do sprawdzania! Macie 30! To oznacza, że wygraliście! Macie tygodniowy dostęp do naszego Salonu Rozrywki! Błyskawice: Hura! Chris: No i nikt z was dzisiaj nie odpadnie. Za to wy Komety, pomimo świetnego występu, musicie kogoś wyrzucić. Widzimy się na ognisku. Lilly: Chyba wiem, kto dzisiaj odpadnie. Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: No, długo się nie widzieliśmy. Czas jednak pożegnać kogoś z was. Odpada ten, kto nie dostanie jednej z tych 8 pianek. Zacznijmy więc: * Max * Drake * Violet * Claire * Colin * Sami * Lilly Chris: A ostatnia pianka wędruje do...................................Chada! Chad: Uff... Ale fart... Chris: Niestety Willie. Świetnie ci szło na dzisiejszym koncercie, ale poza tym za bardzo izolowałeś się od drużyny. Willie: Trudno... Jeszcze tego wieczora u Błyskawic Vanessa: Megan! Co ty robisz?! Przecież mieliśmy plan i powinnaś się go trzymać. Posłuchaj no... Megan: Nie! Ty posłuchaj! Za bardzo się rządzisz! Powinnaś grać bardziej drużynowo, a ty myślisz tylko o sobie! Ten sojusz był chyba głupim pomysłem. To koniec... A tak w ogóle, to dzięki mnie wygraliśmy... Vanessa: Co???!!! Tak mnie wystawiła???!!! Nie daruję jej tego!!! Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki